


cute girls having breakfast

by grossgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Sexual Content, Partial Nudity, Post-Chapter 698 (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: Just Satsuki and Naruto about to have breakfast





	cute girls having breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bitch for lesbian ninjas. So here you go, my special ladies getting all domestic.

Satsuki in an apron is on her list of the cutest things Naruto had ever seen Satsuki do in her entire life.

 

The first time she saw it was when Naruto stayed at her girlfriends place after a particularly raunchy date for the first time. Usually they went to Naruto’s because of Satsuki's discomfort if bringing the blonde the Uchiha compound, but Satsuki felt it was about time and Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

 

Satsuki’s home was very traditional, having hardwood floors and sliding doors. Naruto was laying down on a futon with no clothes on, tangled in the white sheets. Said clothes were scattered around the room. 

 

Naruto sat up at the smell of cooking food that seeped into the room through the cracked open door. Her hair was a mess and face was covered. She took a deep inhale, pulling her hair back away from her eyes and smiled. 

 

Standing up, she pulled on a pair of pants she wore the night before, and headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

 

The kotatsu that they had set out for the wintertime was set. The table had steamed rice and miso soup prepared with some orange juice and fruit on the table, and Naruto assumed Satsuki was frying some fish due to the smell. 

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped at the sight of Satsuki. She wore a very plain blue apron, with little then her underwear underneath. Literally just a pair of panties. The Uzumaki flushed, before walking behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“How did you cook this with one arm?” Naruto murmed into her neck softly.

 

“I've fought Shinobi with one arm, idiot, I can handle making breakfast,” Satsuki snorted, pressing the frying fish into the pan, “You can wash them when I'm done.”

 

Naruto moaned, “Cmon Satsuki, are you sure you don't wanna continue last nights events.”

 

The blondes tanned fingers began trailing down her back until Satsuki stood on her toe harshly. Naruto screeched and grabbed her foot, falling onto the ground. The Uchiha turned away from the fish.

 

“I have to meet with Sakura and Ino today,” she flashes her Sharingan and Rinnegan, “If I find that none of these are done you'll have to ask Tsunade for another fake arm.”

 

Naruto crossed her legs on the floor and pouted, “Party pooper.”

 

“Shut up, breakfast is ready.”


End file.
